The Fallen Tenshi
by God's Warrior
Summary: A tenshi falls from the sky after going against the rules. It's up to her to restore the lives of the G boys. And along the way something happens that she never expected to- she falls in love. (QU) -Now Back On Track And Slowly Being Revamped-
1. Initial Encounter

Searing, blinding white pain shot through her body as neon lights flashed before her eyes. A sense of falling flooded her as the wind whipped through her silken robes. How could this be happening? How could she have been so stupid? The dull thud of her body hitting the ground was muffled by the wet snap of bones being broken. She wasn't supposed to feel pain. Unbearable pain swept over her now immobile form as voices screamed around her. Gathering her strength she managed to open her eyes and winced in pain as the screams echoed in her head. She saw a tan face staring down at her with eyes that were such a dark blue they were almost violet piercing her own.

"Trowa, call J! We need an ambulance now!" Someone else replaced the owner of the violet eyes. The shock and fear upon the normally stoic face startled her. Messy locks of chocolate brown hair fell into Prussian blue eyes. A name surfaced out of her rapidly clouding mind.

"Hiiro…" His eyes widened in surprise as she spoke to him. Her own voice sounded strange in her ears. She'd never had anormal voice before. It had always echoed like thefading notes on a harp.It had always been that way. Her whole existence had been spent singing praises to her Lord, rarely ever speaking. A young woman appeared by his side, clinging to his arm.

"Who is she Hi-chan?" Her heart sank at the sight. Had things changed since she had last seen him? Shutting her eyes she began to focus on the physical pain. Anything was better than seeing the smug look in that woman's eyes. _Dear God, please help me now in my most desperate time of need._ That was her last thought and prayer before darkness consumed her.

00000

"Hi-chan, I asked you who she was." Hiiro ignored Relena's nagging as he watched the young woman at his feet. She had fallen out of nowhere, just appearing in the sky. He had never seen anyone, or anything like her.

Her long, wavy silver hair pooled around her slender form. The silk of her robes reminded him of the clothes the ancient Romans and Grecians used to wear. The white robes were trimmed with gold, a gold sash crisscrossing across the front and tying off in the back. It trailed down to her feet, mixing in with the silken folds of the dress. Golden sandals adorned the petite feet, just barely visible under the layers of silk. She was flat out gorgeous. The only thing marring her body was the bullet hole in her chest, oozing a silvery red blood.

"Hii-ro! Answer me!" He involuntarily cringed as she emphasized the 'e' sound in his name. Quickly regaining his perfect soldier composure he wrenched his arm from her grasp.

Turning to a group of four men of his age he frowned, noting that one was crying. Another was still by the fallen woman's side. Moments later an un-marked ambulance pulled up and men in white lab coats came out, placing her carefully on a stretcher. His violet-eyed friend joined them, shutting the doors behind him as the ambulance drove away at a law-breaking pace. Looking at the three remaining men he grunted, going over to his motorcycle and pulling on his helmet.

"Wufei, stay and keep the press at bay. This was not an attempt at Miss Peacecraft's assassination. Trowa, notify J that we have taken on a new mission for the time being. Quatre, you're coming with me." The blonde Arabian did as he was told. Wiping the tears from his eyes he took the helmet from Hiiro's outstretched hand. Hopping on the back of the bike he gripped his shoulders.

"But Hiiro! What about me?" Revving his engine Hiiro turned to glare at her.

"Get a life and stay out of mine." Several eyes widened at the stoic man's words before he sped off into the distance, leaving a wailing woman behind. The only thoughts on Hiiro's mind at the moment were of the silver haired tenshi and why she had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.


	2. Angel of the Cosmos

They were poking her all over. Her back and neck felt slightly stiff yet to her surprise she could move. The pain was mild compared to what she had felt before. Thinking back she could remember gazing down on her charges, the five infamous Gundam pilots. Someone was aiming for them from the top of a building so she had flown up to investigate. Before she knew it she had kicked them in the head and gotten shot in thecenter of her chest.As she had tumbled off the edge of the building she attempted to open her wings to catch herself. Yet she had had no wings to open. With a soft cry she began to fall. Panic had flooded her.

Now she had no idea where she was and alarmed voices were speaking in hushed tones all around her. She recognized the voices, seeing as it was hard not to. Ever since those young men had become pilots she had known them, and even before then she had been by their sides. She had watched Hiiro grow up, losing his humanity to the rigorous training before he was ten. She had seen Wufei get married to a woman he had never met and fall deeply in love at a young age, only to have her ripped from his grasp; she had seen the loss of his pride. She had been there when Quatre was left alone to raise himself in a home with all women only to go to war and lose his father, a sister and most of all his innocence. When Trowa had lost his memory and retreated into himself, she had been there. And she had been there when Duo had lost everything he held so dear. She had watched him become the shinigami.

Each one had slowly been destroyed by the wars that raged around them. Now thatit was allover their only mission was to protect Relena Peacecraft. Ever since she had laid eyes on the hypocrite she hadfelt a dislike forher. All of the pilots did as well. There was just something off about her. One moment she proclaimed that peace was the only way to solve the problem and the next she was willing to go outonthe battlefieldand fight. Granted she was obsessed with Hiiro and that was what caused her actions but she still didn't seem quite right. She was a great Vice Foreign Minister but as a human being she lacked a few traits. A sudden flare of pain in her chest drew her out of her thoughts. Gasping in pain her eyes flew open in shock.

Before her stood a short old man with bushy eyebrows that hung over the rims of his coke-bottle glasses. He wore a white lab coat, which covered his mechanical claw of a hand. A pale young man with platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes stood behind him, worry etched into his delicate features. When he noticed her eyes on him his eyes widened. Her attention was pulled away from him as the old man's mumbling reached her ears.

"I've never seen anything like this before. She's completely healed." There was another burst of pain as he pulled the bullet from her chest. "Quatre, page Maxwell to see if the DNA results are in yet." There was a soft beep from Quatre's side of the room. Groggily she sat up, placing a hand to her head as a migraine began to pound behind her eyes.

"Where am I?" She watched as Quatre turned a crimson red and turned away faster than one could blink. There was an uncomfortable cough behind her yet the man before her didn't seem phased at all. It was then that she realized her state of indecency and clutched the sheet that had fallen to her waist around her chest. A dark blush stained her cheeks as she averted her gaze to the bed.

"You are in my care. I am—"

"Dr. J, yes I know who you are. You worked with the Gundam pilots during the Eve Wars. But could you please be so kind as to tell me where I am?" The Dr. was more than a little taken aback by her straightforward manner. The person behind them stepped into view, his arms crossed over his chest.

"This is the Winner mansion located on Earth. To be more precise we are in Pennsylvania, USA, right outside of the Poconos." Now it was her turn to be shocked. In all the years she'd spent with the pilots not once had Hiiro spoken more than three words at a time.

"Yo! Q-man! The results are in!" A door flew open to her left and a braided man rushed in, waving a manila folder in his right hand. When he saw that she was awake he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello Duo." Minds went into overdrive as Duo's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He only stopped when Hiiro took the folder from his hand to look at the blood test results. His expression darkened as she clutched the sheet tighter. Suddenly his gun was trained on her, the safety switched off.

"Who—No. _What_ are you?" Her breath caught in her throat as Quatre took the folder and gasped. They knew now. But what was going to happen to her? She had already broken the rules once, would God forgive her for this as well? _God, please protect and guide me._

"I am known as the angel of the Cosmos. Although many call me by my second name, Usagi." Duo's eyes widened.

"It is you! You're the one I saw before I left the church that day!" The anger in his voice made her cringe. She saw him clench his fists and held her breath. "You knew they were going to die! Why didn't you save them? Why?" Quatre watched the exchange with curiosity and worry. He'd never seen Duo this angry outside of battle. The young woman, Usagi, was struggling not to break down in tears. Duo however had tears streaming down his lightly tanned cheeks. Before Duo could utter another condemning word he stepped forward.

"Enough! There shall be none of that. Duo, I want you to leave." Duo glanced at Quatre before giving Usagi a glare that could rival Hiiro's.

"Gladly." With that he stormed out of the room. Quatre turned to Usagi just as she released a shuddering breath, her unshed tears shining in her dark blue eyes.

"Miss, are you alright?" She looked over at him and felt her insides churn. After all the years she had spent wishing she could be with them, she finally was. Reaching out she touched his cheek, watching as a slight pink hue crept under her fingertips.

"I'm not dreaming. This is real." Confusion swept across his features as her eyelids began to droop. "I can feel..." With that her eyes shut and she fell over. Reacting upon instinct Quatre caught her, noticing that her skin was soft and silky to the touch. Another blush stained his cheeks as he laid her down on the examination table.

"Will she be alright?" Dr. J nodded his head before hooking her up to a few machines.

"Leave now, I need to run some tests."

"Please don't hurt her." Hiiro's ears caught Quatre's soft plea before he turned and left the room. Hiiro paused a moment, his hand on the handle of the door.

"I want to be notified when she wakes up. She has a lot of explaining to do." With that he turned and left. Dr. J looked down upon the young woman who lay on the medical examination table and sighed. Keeping her a secret from OZ was going to be one of the hardest missions he'd ever worked on.


	3. Recalling The Past

Trowa walked into the computer room to find Duo typing furiously away at the keyboard. Deathscythe's pilot had tearstains on his cheeks, his eyes hard and bloodshot. Pictures scrolled across the screen at an alarming rate. Standing against the wall he crossed his arms and stared at his friend and comrade.

"She's not on it. Wufei and I checked earlier." Duo slammed his fists into the keyboard and then placed his head in them, running his fingers through his bangs. A lump grew once more in his throat.

"I don't get it. Who the hell is she? Why was she there?" Trowa raised an eyebrow in mild confusion.

"Why was she where?" Duo sighed, not moving from his position before the computer screen.

"The day the Maxwell church was destroyed, there was a visitor. She came in and sat in the middle of one of pews during morning mass. She was beautiful. I remember she wore a white dress that came to her calves with white sandals." He paused, remembering every detail of that day.

"When mass ended she just sat there. Father Maxwell went up to her and Sister Helen followed. They talked for a while and then left the sanctuary. Later on, when I was completing one of my studies she came into the study room. I remember thinking she looked like a fallen angel. Many of the younger kids loved her and she seemed to love them in return. Then, out of nowhere, she looked at me and I felt my insides melt. Something about her eyes haunted me. She helped me with my history assignment. Free time came and I went to go see Father Maxwell. Before I left she placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled sadly. 'The future will lie in your hands. Don't turn back.' I never did and probably never will understand what those words meant. So many things happened and I wound up running away to steal the Gundam... just so the church would be safe." He paused briefly as his throat constricted, causing his voice to become hoarse and his words strained.

"When I came back, the church was destroyed. Sister Helen was on the verge of death when I found her. She died in my arms. And there she was, standing outside the rubble, not a scratch on her. I went to hit her only to pass right through her. She looked over her shoulder at me, those eyes of hers holding the sadness that I felt. Before I knew it she was fading from my sight. The oddest part is that before she completely disappeared a pair of wings sprouted from her back as she looked down. I thought I had dreamt it." Duo didn't notice the tears dripping down his face. Trowa gazed at his friend, believing every word he said.

"I think she may just be a tenshi." Duo stiffened.

"If she were an angel she wouldn't have let them die!" It was now Trowa's turn to sigh.

"She's not human Duo. Her blood isn't normal. If you looked closely she was bleeding silver blood, not red. It just appeared that way. She's different." Duo frowned, wiping away his tears.

"I don't care who or what she is. For all I care she can die." With that he stood and stormed out of the room. Trowa shook his head, wishing his friend would see what he saw. A soft hand on his shoulder made his muscles tense and his eyes widen. He knew without looking who it was. It was the same woman that had held him all those years ago.

000Flashback000

He lay there on his side, staring at the flames that engulfed the town before him. Who was he? Was this his home? How had he gotten shot? Groaning in pain he shut his eyes, ignoring the persistent pain in his side. The frustration of not being able to remember anything ebbed away as his mind began to cloud over. If this was what dying was like then it wasn't that bad. But it all stopped. A silvery light filled the space behind his shut eyes and he snapped them open. A woman with trailing silver hair and piercing blue eyes knelt next to him, her hand on his shoulder. She wore a white dress, making her seem out of place with the raging inferno behind her.

"It's going to be alright Trowa. You shall be fine." He didn't protest when she put his head in her lap and began to stroke his forehead.

His unruly hair fell about his face yet she brushed it away, leaving behind a trail of what seemed to be cool silk wherever she touched. Her attention soon focused on the wound in his side as she stuck her fingers in it. To his surprise it didn't hurt. There was a slight tingling followed by a wave of comfort that swept over him. Next thing he knew she was stroking his head again, not a trace of blood on her. He knew that his side was healed, just by the feel of it. Yet it didn't take away the exhaustion. Blinking wearily he gazed up at her, his emerald eyes locking onto her own cerulean ones.

"Who are you?" Her smile sent a shiver down his spine.

"Your guardian tenshi. Now, sleep." She waved a hand over his eyes and before he knew it he was asleep. The next thing he knew he was in a bed in a room he had never seen before. It was decorated with carnival masks and felt oddly familiar. The tenshi sat on the end of his bed; a pensive look upon her soft yet defined features.

"I was afraid you were going to leave me." She turned to him, smiling. Going to brush his hair out of his face he saw that it had been cut. His bangs were spiked away from his forehead, covering his forehead and eye.

"I cut your hair for you. I didn't know if you wanted bangs or not. If you don't we can cut them off." He shook his head. "I must be going Trowa. But I promise you, I will always be here to watch over you, even if you don't see me." Tears came unexpectedly to the nine year old's eyes. Getting up he went to hold her only to find he couldn't.

"You can't leave me!" She smiled sadly before standing up. He watched as she began to become transparent. "Please stay!" A pair of silvery-feathered wings sprouted from her back before she smiled.

"I'm always here Trowa." With that she disappeared to leave him alone in a room he did not know.

000End Flashback000

Taking a deep breath Trowa held back tears. He was too old for this.

"It's good to see you again tenshi." Turning around he came face to face with the eyes he had dreamt of for nearly ten years.

"It's good to see you too Trowa." Usagi smiled at him, the same sadness still apparent in her eyes. Gazing into her eyes he felt the onslaught of tears threatening to spill over. Usagi held her arms open and he went to her, crying like he had the day she had left. And she held him, stroking his head as he cried into her shoulder.


	4. Silent Tears

A/N: I'm trying to stick as close as I can to the Gundam Wing timeline as I can. If you haven't already guessed, the SM timeline is non-existent. Maybe there will be an appearance or two but nothing else. This chapter is where I start to get a little, maybe very religious. It's the basis of the story, an idea I had while sitting in the bible study at my church one Tuesday. If you don't like that stuff then you can ignore it. (And I apologize now for the OOC'ness. Please forgive me!)

Usagi sat on the large black leather couch, gently stroking Trowa's head. They had moved into the common room for privacy and he had fallen asleep in her lap. It was as if he were still that child she had comforted all those years ago. After she had left him she had noticed the dramatic change. About a month later he had been brought in as a trainee for Dr. J and begun training with Hiiro. It was then that he had become known as the silencer. Silence was his way of hiding his pain. The pain of not knowing his past, of losing all that he had and of being alone. What he failed to realize was that these young men were there for him. They were never going to leave him. 

                "You don't have to stand in the shadows Hiiro." She could sense his shock before he quickly composed himself and walked from behind the couch to stand by her side. Not once did she take her eyes off of the sleeping man in her lap.

                "What are you?" She sighed, not quite knowing how to respond.

                "You would never believe me if I told you. You don't have the same mindset as the rest of them. Trowa knows and wants this, Duo knows and doesn't quite know what to think yet, I think Quatre knows and Wufei will be reluctant to believe at first. You however—you never want to believe things if you don't have tangible proof. If I were to tell you there would be no other way for you to believe me." Frowning he perched himself on the arm of the chair across from her. When she looked up he had to use every ounce of strength within him not to cry out.  

                Those eyes… Those haunted eyes. How many nights had he awoken as a child to see them? How many times had he remembered them to keep from losing control? The times he had been ill he had shut his eyes to feel comforted by them. And the times that she had come to him at night, to hold him and console him. But no, it couldn't be. Those were dreams. _She_ was a dream. Then how was she sitting there before him, Trowa fast asleep in her lap?

                Trowa. What was the silencer doing with her? He never went to anyone, not even Catherine. That woman had been trying to gain his love for so many years, to get him to talk to her. If he didn't know any better he'd say that Trowa was in love with Usagi. He had seen the look upon Trowa's face when she had landed on the street. They had all heard the crack of her bones. When Trowa had seen her he had used all his self-control to stay rooted to his spot. His eyes had shown his desperation. Turning his attention back on the young woman before him he realized she was clothed in a white muscle tank and light gray sweatpants. Inwardly he smirked. Duo would not be happy to find out that she was wearing his clothes.

                "Omae o korosu if you don't tell me." She smiled. How was it that every time she smiled she looked so sad?

                "You can't kill me. I am one of God's children, and He has His hand on me." He raised an eyebrow in confusion. He had long ago abandoned any faith in God. 

                "If my knowledge is correct then we are all God's children." She slowly shook her head. 

                "You are His creations. I am His child, as are the other tenshis in heaven." Hiiro's eyes widened against his will.

                "Are you saying…?" Her gaze lifted to meet his own, her eyes seeming like endless sapphires.

                "Yes, I am a tenshi. Years ago I was sent to guard the five of you, to remain by your sides until your deaths. This morning, when I landed on the street in front of you, it was because I had broken the rules. I interfered with your lives, taking a bullet directed towards one of you. As punishment I have fallen, and I do not know if I can ever go back." Tears came to her eyes as she remembered the paradise she had lost. To her surprise Hiiro stood, his steely gaze softening a fraction.

                "That's why you healed so quickly." He grunted and left the room, not bothering to say another word. Smiling softly to herself she waited for the voice to speak.

                "Um—Miss Usagi…" Quatre's form appeared in the corner of her vision and she turned to him, her smile still in place. "Is it true? All that you said, is it true?" 

                "I'm here aren't I?" Quatre flushed slightly, nodding his head. He would never change. Still in awe he took a seat opposite her, staring at her. If she could she would have gone and hugged him. Out of all the pilots she had become the closest with him, having stayed with him for nearly three days. Hiiro was the next closest, seeing as how she would appear to him as often as she could. 

                "I never thought I'd be able to see you again." He lowered his head. "I thought it was a dream when you touched my cheek. Last time you couldn't touch me at all. I kept you in my prayers, asking God to help you wherever you were. And… to bring you back to me one day. To let me see you one last time." She had seen him almost four years ago, more recent than any of the others besides Hiiro. 

                It was right after his father had died. He had been the only person in Quatre's life that had truly meant anything to him other than his sisters. That night he had been in his room alone, crying to his heart's content. She couldn't just watch him in misery so she had appeared next to him, not bothering to hide her wings. He had looked up at her, his eyes swollen and red. Before she could make any move he had flung himself into her arms, sobbing. Quatre Reberbra Winner, the richest man known alive, and the kind-hearted pilot of Sandrock was reduced to nothing. In truth he had never been able to live alone. People were what made him truly happy. As long as he could help someone else he never had to worry about his own problems. He never had to remember that it was his birth that had killed his mother, that his sisters wouldn't look at him because he looked just like her, that he was alone. 

                Slipping out from underneath Trowa she walked over to Quatre and put a hand to the side of his face, watching as his eyes shut tightly. He released a shuddering sigh and she could tell he was trying to be strong. He always did. Raising his head she put a hand on either side of his face and stared into his sea green eyes. 

                "I'm not going anywhere Quatre. I'm here to stay now." His smile was watery and she found she couldn't muster the strength to smile back. Reaching out Quatre tentatively placed a hand to her face, a tear spilling over as he came in contact with milky smooth skin once more. She was really there, she wasn't just a dream.

                "Tenshi…" She shook her head.

                "No, not anymore. Now I'm just Usagi." Suddenly she found herself in his arms. He held her close, not wanting to let go; too afraid that she'd disappear on him again. And she held him back. For once in her existence she didn't have to worry. Well, she never truly had. God had always been there for her, comforted her. He had been the core of her existence. He still was, but now she had to live like one of His creations. 

                "Usagi… Promise me that you'll always be here for me, for the others. Please." Usagi hid the tears that gathered in her eyes.

                "I can't promise anything Quatre. But I will stay as long as I can." His grip on her tightened slightly and she returned the pressure. There was a slight cough from behind them and they released each other to see who it was. Wufei stood in the doorway looking quite out of place. He looked small and unsure, something that shocked Quatre.

                "Winner, Maxwell and I need your assistance with something in the lab." He nodded and stood slowly, bringing Usagi to her feet with him. He was surprised at how light she was. 

                "Don't go too far." With that he placed a kiss on her cheek and left the room with Wufei. Usagi's eyes were wide as she placed a hand to her cheek. The feeling in her stomach was one that she didn't know, one that almost frightened her. She couldn't fall in love, not here, not now, not ever. God was her only love, right? Would He be mad at her if she fell in love with one of them? Sitting down she placed her head in her hands and began to silently cry. She wanted to be back with God, where she could give her problems to Him and not have to worry anymore. Here, she could barely feel His presence. What was she going to do?


	5. Shattered Pride

Hiiro sat by her bedside while she slept. He had gone to show her the new papers he and the others had made for her and found her asleep on the other couch. After waking Trowa he had sent him to bed. It had been a long day for all of them. Then he had picked up Usagi and taken her to his room, the only place left for her to stay. Images of the past flashed through his mind. The one that came to him the most was the one in which he had self-destructed his mobile suit while standing on the hatch. She had been standing on the ground in front of him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had begged him not to do it yet he had yelled at her and told her to leave him alone. He didn't believe she was real. At times he thought he was crazy, perhaps she had been a figment of his imagination. 

                But as he ran his fingers over the smooth skin of her face he knew she was real, knew that she had been all along. After what she had told him everything was now beginning to make sense. She truly had been there all along, standing side by side with each of them. But why had she taken the bullet for them? Relena's guards had caught the man and he had confessed to aiming at Hiiro, not Relena as they had thought. Had the tenshi known that or had she just taken it for all their sakes?  Glancing at the digital clock on his nightstand he released a long breath of air. Getting down on the floor he placed his back against the edge of the bed and allowed his head to rest on the side of the mattress. He would shut his eyes for a little while, just to rest.

Usagi awoke to find herself in a room that wasn't hers. She'd never had a room before. Yet she felt safe in it. Every detail of the room was carved into her mind's eye, seeing as how it was Hiiro's. Stretching she sat up to see his unruly locks of chocolate hair poking up from the side of the bed. Slowly she leaned over to stare at him, as she had in the past. His features were always soft when he slept, like that of a child. Getting down next to him she brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. Getting the blanket off the bed she wrapped it around him gently, so as not to wake him. Smiling to herself she kissed his cheek, suppressing the shudder that ran through her body.

                "Bit by bit my heart is charmed… Sleep tight my tenshi." Getting up she strode silently out of the room, shutting the door behind her noiselessly.

                Hiiro opened his eyes a few minutes after she had left. The moment she had placed her lips on his cheek he had been awake, yet for some reason he hadn't moved. He hadn't allowed the mask that usually covered his features to rise and protect him. The words she had spoken startled him, he had no idea what to make of them.  For what seemed to be hours he sat on the floor, thinking about the fallen tenshi. She was getting to him. No, correction, she had already gotten to him. Now it was a question of whether or not he could make her stay with them.  

                Quatre sat in the library on one of the plush couches. No matter how hard he tried to read into the files set before him he simply couldn't. Usagi was invading each of his senses. Her touches, her scent, the sight of her, her voice, all were intoxicating. Moaning in aggravation he allowed his head to hit the mahogany wood of the desk, ignoring the fact that he had mounds of paper work to finish. The sound of a chair being moved and the sight of a mug in his limited line of vision made him look up. Usagi had taken a seat across from him, a mug of tea in her hands as she pulled a folder into her lap and began to read after crossing her legs Indian style. There was a mug of coffee before him and without looking he could tell she had made it just right. He felt the blush rising in his cheeks as he watched her. Before he could say a word she looked up at him and smiled, throwing him off even more. 

                "I saw you working so diligently and decided to come keep you company." Her bright smile vanished as she looked down, her bangs hiding the expression in her eyes. "I don't want to be a burden to any of you but—I don't have anywhere else to go." Quatre reached across the desk, taking her hand in his. 

                "You're more than welcome to stay with us. You'll always have a place in my home." When she saw his smile she felt her heart jump. Never before had she felt these emotions. As an angel these thoughts had never crossed her before. The only love she had ever felt or known was for God and now it felt odd to have this alien feeling in her heart. What did it mean? Weakly she smiled in return.

                "Thank you Quatre." Sighing she pushed off the feelings, deciding to ignore them for now. Taking a sip of her tea she began to read the document. It wasn't long before the duo was interrupted however. 

                "Usagi, we need to talk, now." In mild surprise Usagi turned to the intruder. "Please." The added comment caused even Quatre's jaw to drop. Smiling politely Usagi stood and walked over to the obviously stressed pilot. Looping her arm through his she missed the slight blush that crossed his face. Once they were out of the library and down one of the side halls he turned to face her. Gripping her arms he stared into her eyes.

                "What is it?" She was so innocent it frightened him. Was she really the same girl who had come to him so long ago? Could it really be her? His breathing came short the longer he stared at her and he tried to force back his tears. Women were the weak ones, not him, never him. They were all weak fools, just like Meiran.

                "Was it really you?" She had known this would happen. She was positive that sooner or later each one would confront her about their past, and how she had been there. She had just hoped it would be later. Nodding her head she felt his grip on her slacken as his arms dropped back to his side.

                "Yes, Wufei. It was me." She smiled softly as he looked away, looking ass if he wanted to run. "I'm sorry Wufei, please know that. It wasn't my choice to make." She went to touch his arm and he pulled away. When he looked at her she saw the tears and the pain, something Wufei never let anyone see. And he seemed quite angry that she was seeing it.

                "I loved her because you said I should. If you had known what was going to happen then why did you do that to me?" His voice cracked as he practically yelled at her. 

                "But I didn't know Wufei. All I knew was that you had to be happy, and she was the perfect person to make that happen." His expression turned to that of a hurt child's. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he clenched his fists in an attempt to stop the tears. Stepping forward Usagi tentatively hugged him, knowing that the action might cause him to become even angrier than he already was. To her surprise he held her in return, burying his face in her shoulder as he with held the rest of his tears.

                "I miss her so much… Seeing you only makes it worse." Smiling to herself she pulled away, stroking his face. 

                "I'm sorry you lost her Wufei, but it's time to move on. She would want you to cherish her memory, not hate it. You can't hate her because she was killed Wufei, she couldn't do anything about it. I'm sure if she could have she would. She was just as hot headed as you, which I'm sure is why you loved her. (A/N: not sure if that's true, but I need her character to be altered slightly to fit the rest of the plot) Remember her with a smile, not a frown." Using her thumb she wiped a tear off his cheek. 

                "How long are you staying here?" Her smile brightened as she remembered Quatre's words.

                "As long as you guys want me to." Wufei nodded his head and sniffed, wiping away all traces of his tears. Once he regained his composure he stared at her a moment longer.

                "Not a word of this to anyone." Usagi couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her. Saluting like a soldier she stood straight with a mocking stance.

                "Yes sir!" Wufei smirked as he put his arm around her shoulder and led her back to the library. Of course there were still many questions to be asked and answered, but for now he was satisfied. Besides, seeing her again had damaged his heart more than he had intended it too and he needed to build up his strength for their next heart-to-heart. 

                As Usagi rejoined Quatre, Wufei noticed how his eyes lit up. Smirking to himself he walked off towards the training room on the second floor. Whether or not Quatre knew it himself it was obvious that he was falling in love with Usagi. At one time he had thought that he loved her as well. That was until he had followed her advice and given Meiran a chance. Maybe one day he'd be able to move on again, but for now he was satisfied being single. 

Upon entering the training room he saw Duo on the floor, a ruined punching bag by his side. When he saw Wufei he scowled, something he rarely did. Wufei prepared himself for Duo's antics, the yelling, the screaming, and the high-pitched sounds. But he was shocked when the pilot stood and simply stormed out of the room, not even glancing back. Apparently there was more to him than they thought. Usagi was involved in all their lives, that he was sure of. Quatre, Trowa and Hiiro had already confessed it so it was more than likely that Duo knew her as well. 

Sighing he began to practice his katas in order to relieve the stress. Soon he stopped, his mind wandering back to Quatre. Usagi was too innocent to see anything other than friendship from any of them; she had been when he had first met him. And it appeared she hadn't changed very much in the last six years. Sitting on the floor he put his head in his hands to think it over. He smiled as he thought of Quatre falling in love with her. Quatre had never loved anyone and even had a hard time admitting that the pilots were his friends, even more so than Hiiro. This was most certainly going to be an interesting relationship. But then there was Hiiro. Frowning Wufei lay on his back to stare at the ceiling. He was most certainly going to be a problem.


	6. Answers, Somewhat

A/N: All right, another chapter up and done with. I know I make the pilots OOC sometimes but trust me, it's necessary. And it's not as bad as some of the stuff out there; you have to admit (not to brag or anything). So yeah, criticize all you like cuz it helps. And when I said in the last chapter that Usagi was going to stay as long as the pilots wanted her, it was spur of the moment on her part. She wasn't thinking about her situation, just that they needed her. Anyway, enough boring dribble. On with the chapter. (Sorry if it's not up to par with the rest of my work, I wrote it in a rush.)

Usagi walked the hallways of Quatre's mansion with an air of self-confidence. She had watched the other pilots countless times as they lost themselves in Quatre's mansions. It had been quite humorous the time Wufei had gotten lost. He had run up and down the halls, jumping up to see out through the tall windows into the gardens. At one point he had sat on the floor and yelled at the top of his lungs until someone had finally found him. That someone had been Trowa. Trowa was always there when someone needed help. Sighing in content she walked over to one of the open balconies and leaned on the marble railing, watching the sun as it began to set on the horizon. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold, one that showed how mighty God truly was. With a smile she looked up, shutting her eyes as the presence of God washed over her, comforting her. 

"Why am I here Lord? What is it that I am to do?" The light fall breeze blew through her hair, ruffling it slightly. Opening her eyes she stared at the colorful clouds above her. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Inwardly she jumped. She should have known better than to let her guard down. Turning her head to him she smiled, not realizing she was blushing. He looked at her from his spot against the railing, his dark eyes hiding the secrets of his past. Turning her gaze back to the darkening sky she sighed and shut her eyes, basking in the last warmth of the sun. 

"God's love for His creations never ceases to amaze me." When her silent comrade snorted she turned to him in dismay.

"There is no God. If there was we wouldn't be in our situations." The look in her eyes told him he had gone too far.

"If you believe there is no God, then I do not exist." Reaching out she grasped his hand in hers, startling him as she put it over her heartbeat. "If my heart beats, then I live. If I live, there is a God. There's no way around it. How can you look at the world around you, have moments like this," she waved with her free hand at the colorful sky, "and not believe that He is real? I don't understand." 

She released his hand and leaned on the rail again, staring at the bright orange globe as it reached the horizon and began to disappear. He watched her for a long moment, attempting to catch his breath. She was different, and it scared him. She was pure, innocent, and beautiful. He, along with the others, was tainted, scarred and hideous. Their pasts proved it over and over again, day after day. How could she look up when things only seemed to look down? In a way she reminded him of Duo, the ever-optimistic pilot. And there was a bit of Trowa and Quatre as well. She had Trowa's silent, strong demeanor and Quatre's everlasting kindness. 

"When I was little, they taught me He wasn't real, told me it was all a lie. Told me that the only way to survive was by instinct and instinct alone. Now I don't know what to believe." She smiled, jokingly punching him in the jaw as she walked away.

"Look at what's around you Hiiro, examine what has happened and then figure it out." With that she walked away, her long hair billowing out behind her. Hiiro stared after her, wondering why his heart was beating so fast. What was happening to him? 

This feeling, whenever she was around him it always happened. What he didn't know was what it was. What was he feeling? Frowning to himself he stared at the horizon, replaying her words in his mind. He knew by the blood test and by his own sight that she was an angel, that was plainly obvious. So, if angels existed, didn't that mean that there had to be a God? But if there was a God, why was she here instead of with Him? Why was the universe suffering if He was real? It just didn't make sense. Thinking of how he could access the information he needed he thought back to the time he had been in Trowa's room to give him breakfast when he had been wounded. There had been a black, leather bound book next to him. That's what he needed to get his answers—a Bible.

Duo watched as she exited her room, now dressed in a white, long sleeved dress. It was identical to the one he had seen her in only with sleeves. He hated her. He hated her for taking the only family he had ever truly had away from him. As she walked down the hall she stopped and stood still, gazing ahead of her. Her shoulders slumped as her head lowered.

"Please Duo, talk to me." His eyes widened in surprise. "I don't want you to stay mad at me forever." Frowning he stepped out of his room, crossing his arms as she turned to him. He hated her with such a passion it hurt. When she looked at him he found that his heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were haunted with emotions he had never seen before in his life.

"Why are you here? Are you going to take them away from me too?" The pained expression on her face made him regret his harsh words. 

"No Duo, I'm here because I made a mistake." He noticed that when she looked down she appeared to have her wings, invisible in their appearance. Yet upon closer inspection he saw they truly weren't there. Frowning once more he reminded himself of why he hated her. Yet, the more he thought about it the more he realized he truly didn't hate her. 

"What might that have been? Forgetting to take yet another innocent life?" He regretted his words once more as he saw the tears in her eyes. She looked up at him, her love for them showing in her eyes. 

"No, protecting all of you." With that she took a shuddering breath and turned to leave. Duo was about to go after her when he felt a painfully strong grip on his arm. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement when he saw who was hurting him. Wufei scowled so ferociously at him he wanted to dig himself a grave right then and there. In a tone so low that even he could barely hear it Wufei spoke.

"Don't you ever speak to her like that again or I swear I'll kill you. How dare you accuse her like that! She is nothing but pure innocence corrupted by our life style. You idiot!" Shoving Duo back against the wall he stormed past him, not noticing how pale the braided man had become. 

For a moment Duo stood with his back pressed against his bedroom door, wondering where Wufei had come from. More so, he wondered when he had begun to accept 'weak onnas' as he often put it. Why was Usagi different? Placing the back of his head on the door he began to bang it, shutting his eyes at the dull pain that radiated from each hit. What was with him? Why couldn't he just talk to her, forgive her? What if she really was one of God's angels? Would God hate him for ridiculing her? He honestly didn't know. Groaning he stepped back into his room and flopped onto his bed, allowing his mind to retrace every step he had taken that fateful day. And for the first time he allowed himself to remember every detail about her. Everything she had done that day, and everything she had said. As a tear rolled down his cheek he buried his face in his pillow, refusing to allow himself to cry. No, too many nights had already been spent crying for their souls. There was nothing he could do to change the fact that they were dead. 

Quatre stopped in mid step as a soft sound came to his ears. He almost didn't hear it at first. Puzzled he glanced around the music room, searching for the source of the distressed sounds. That's when he saw her. She was huddled on the corner of the balcony, her knees drawn up to her chest and her face in her hands as he slender body shook with her silent sobs. With a pain in his heart he rushed over to her, kneeling by her side. Taking her in his arms he placed her head on his chest, placing his chin atop her head. It was then he noticed how fragile she was.

"I didn't want to let it happen, you must believe me! There was nothing I could do!" Her soft voice drifted up to his ears and he looked down at her, wondering what she was talking about. "I never wanted any of you to be hurt, I tried my best to stop all that I could. I couldn't protect you completely without disobeying God!" Another sob wracked her tiny form and he held her closer. He had never expected his tenshi to cry, never in a million years. She had always been the strong one. Maybe she had been sad, but he never even though about how she had been affected.

"Tenshi, what are you talking about? What happened that you couldn't stop?" 

"Everything Quatre, everything. Your father dying, Trowa losing his memory, Duo losing Father Maxwell, all of it. I couldn't stop it from happening. I never wanted any of you to go to war; I would have done anything to keep you safe. You must believe me…" Her sobs had become soft hiccups and her little hands were gripping the front of his shirt and her eyes were puffy and red from crying. He couldn't help but wonder if she had ever cried before.

"I don't blame you Tenshi, there was no way you could have stopped any of this from happening. If anything you saved us." He lowered his voice, becoming timid. "I know for a fact that you saved me." Usagi looked up at him, her eyes slightly clearer with hope in their depths. 

"Really?" He smiled tenderly, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear before cupping her face in his hand.

"Really." He watched a smile appear on her face and felt his heart melt. Slowly he leaned forward, not sure what he was doing. Resting his forehead against hers he gazed into her eyes, seeing the child-like innocence that still remained in her. Smiling sadly to himself he kissed the tip of her nose, feeling his heart flutter as she giggled lightly. 

"Winner! Where on Earth are you?" Wufei's booming voice caused Quatre to pull away abruptly, his cheeks stained red. As his form passed the doorway he paused and frowned.

"What is it Wufei?" Wufei walked up to him, silently fuming. 

"Yui has gone insane. He's ripping apart the library searching for a Bible." Quatre's eyes widened as Usagi lit up with joy. With a burst of energy she bounced up.

"Really?" Wufei looked her over in curiosity and wonder.

"Yes, why?" Usagi giggled and embraced Wufei before running out the door for the library. Quatre followed close behind, hoping to stop Hiiro before he destroyed his pride and joy. Wufei was beyond perplexed as he raced after them. 

Bursting into the library Usagi found Hiiro standing before a   shelf of books, some scattered on the floor and some shoved to the side. With a laugh of joy she went to him and took him by surprise by wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. Bewildered by the sudden contact Hiiro held on to her, not wanting to let her fall if she happened to let go. He listened to her musical laughter as it sent warm waves down his back.

"I knew it! I knew you'd figure it out!" Her giggle made him want to smile but he suppressed the urge as Quatre and Wufei came bounding into the room.

"What is going on here?" Wufei was the first to speak. Quatre stood dumbfounded as he caught sight of Hiiro and Usagi. She kissed his cheek before allowing him to set her down. As he did Quatre felt sick to his stomach. But why?

"He's looking for a Bible silly!" 

Usagi stated it as if there was nothing out of the ordinary about. Hiiro gazed at the ground sheepishly, something that was new for all the pilots to see. Usagi clung to his arm in delight, practically bouncing with glee. As she looked at Quatre and smiled she watched his face go sour. He looked as if he had just been slapped. Worry overcame her as he turned on his heel and left the room, pain emanating from him. Usagi looked between the two remaining pilots for an answer only to see that they were as lost as she was. 

"What did I do?" 


	7. Ammends

A/N: It took forever to get this one out. I think you might be able to tell where I had trouble continuing, I'm not sure. As for couples I won't say just yet. And yes, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Rae will have small roles towards the end or maybe even in the middle of this story. I can't leave the other G guys hanging once Usagi gets paired off. I'm not that cruel. Well, maybe I am…^_^' Anyway, enjoy. (Ataea if that's even how you spell it- as promised, 5 pages! Even if I just barely made it lol)

Usagi felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart. Quatre was mad at her; she had seen it in his eyes. But why? What had she done? As she stood there astonished, Wufei walked up to her and placed a hand on his shoulder. She visibly flinched at his touch before slowly relaxing, still staring at the doorway. Hiiro looked at Wufei and knew what he was to do. Slowly, since he was new to these things, he pulled Usagi to him in an embrace. She went willingly to him, hiding her face in his chest. Wufei watched her with a sad smile. There was so much about her they had yet to learn.

"You didn't do anything Usagi, it wasn't your fault." Nodding her head she sighed and pulled away from Hiiro. Just then they heard the mansion's doorbell sound followed by an ear-piercing whine.

"Hii-ro!" Usagi watched in amusement as Hiiro's eyes went wide before he looked around frantically. With a small whimper he looked at Wufei and Usagi in defeat.

"Hide me!" Giggling, Usagi led him to the couch and sat him down. Placing a book in his hands she leaned upon his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her to get more comfortable and looked down at her in bewilderment. What was she doing? Wufei smirked as they settled down not a moment too soon.

"Hiiro! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Relena Peacecraft rushed into the room, her honey-blonde hair flying behind her. She stopped abruptly when Hiiro and Usagi looked up at her from their spot on the couch.

"Hiiro, I'm sorry, she wouldn't take no for an answer!" Quatre stumbled into the room, breathing heavily. When he saw Usagi he stopped in his tracks, becoming more pale than usual.

"What is going on here?" Relena scowled. "Isn't that the tramp that tried to kill me?" The malice in her eyes startled Usagi. What was she talking about?

"I'm not sure I know what you mean Miss Relena." Relena huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, like you don't know. And what are you doing with _my _man?" Reaching over she grabbed Usagi by the arm and went to throw her off the couch. Usagi gasped in surprise as Hiiro's arm tightened around her waist, keeping her in place. Relena glowered at Usagi before pouting at Hiiro, making him cringe.

"Don't touch her."

"But Hii-ro, she's the one who tried to kill me!" Relena's gaze turned to Usagi as she practically spat in contempt at her. "She's a tramp Hii-chan, why are you near her?" Hiiro startled them all by standing and grasping Relena's upper arm, leading her out of the library in the process. 

"She's not a tramp and she didn't try to kill you. If you ask me, you're the tramp here. So get out of here and leave me alone!" With that he opened the door and shoved her on to the stoop.

"But you love me Hii-chan, it's not supposed to be like this!" Her voice was toned out as he slammed the door in her face and dead bolted it, along with locking all six other locks on the large oak door. 

Turning he walked briskly back to the library to find Wufei looking at Usagi's arm. Anger like he'd never felt before washed over him as he saw her arm. A large, blackish-purple bruise was already forming. Quatre was nowhere to be seen. Usagi looked up at him and smiled sadly. He hated that look, it was the one she used to give him when he was alone and ready to die. Taking his seat next to her he looked over at her arm, where Wufei was still gently poking it. At one point he touched a spot that made her gasp in pain. At her outburst Hiiro hit Wufei on the head. The Chinese pilot winced as he pulled away, rubbing the back of his head.

"What did you do that for Yui?" 

"Hn." Wufei glared at him before Quatre walked in, a bag of ice wrapped in a thin towel in his hands. Placing it gently on Usagi's arm he placed her hand on the ice pack, directing her to hold it in place. Usagi winced in pain. Suddenly her eyes went wide. Jumping up she ran to the library desk and rummaged around for an item. The pilots watched her in curiosity. Wufei was the first to catch her actions.

"Usagi, don't!" He jumped up but was too late. She took the letter opener and sliced open her palm, her blood trickling to the floor. Tears came to her eyes as she fell to her knees, Wufei and Quatre immediately by her side. Wufei took the letter opener away while Quatre used the towel from the ice pack to cover her hand. Hiiro watched on from the side of the desk, stunned to say the least.

"I told you that stupid thing was too sharp!" Wufei slammed the opener on the desk while crossing his arms. Quatre looked into Usagi's eyes as she silently cried.

"What did you do that for Usagi? Why would you purposefully hurt yourself?" Usagi slowly looked up at them, her soft complexion even paler than normal. 

"I can't go back… I'm stuck here…" She held up her bloodied hand, the blood on her dress already darkening as it dried. Quatre glanced at her hand, looking at the blood and not understanding. Hiiro was the first to make a sound. He went down on his knees, taking her wounded hand in his own. Looking into her eyes he saw the tears spill over more. 

"You're not…?" She nodded her head, placing in on his chest. "Get some bandages to fix her up. Meet us up in her room." Picking her up he began the walk to her room. Wufei watched as Quatre eyed them, anger flaring up in his sea-green eyes. Placing a hand on the Arabian's shoulder he gently squeezed it.

"Let it go Winner, you'll get your chance soon enough." Quatre's eyes widened in surprise as Wufei left, following Hiiro. Once he was gone he remembered Usagi and rushed to get the supplies to patch her up. 

Hiiro sat Usagi down on her bed, standing back for a second to look at her. He didn't know what to do. He'd never really been willing to help another being and now that he was, he wasn't sure how. Wufei stepped up from behind them and sat on the edge of the bed, unwrapping her hand to look at her palm. Hiiro watched as he flinched at the sight of the wound. It fairly deep, considering it was self inflicted. But to his knowledge Hiiro didn't think Wufei understand why she had done it. Suddenly Trowa burst into the room, Quatre at his heels. Wufei stepped back to allow the Silencer to examine her. Trowa sat where Wufei had been, looking closely at her hand. Reaching back he took the supplies from Quatre and began to methodically patch her up. 

"We don't have any pain killers and I need to stitch this up." Usagi didn't even look at him. She remained motionless as she lay on the pillow, her tears making salty trails on her cheeks. 

Quatre took one look at her hand and knew exactly what was wrong. How could he have missed it? Her blood was no longer silver, as it had been that first day. Instead it was brick red, like any of theirs. Slowly he sat next to her, catching her gaze. It was pained, full of disbelief as tears fell slowly. She turned back to Trowa as he gently yet fiercely gripped her elbow to get a closer examination of the bruise. He scowled when he saw it was in the shape of a handprint.

"Who did this to you?" His soft voice was full of anger. Usagi put her hand over his to soothe him.

"It's really no big deal." Wufei frowned.

"Of course it is Usagi! That onna had no right to touch you the way she did and for her insubordination I hope she falls into and pit and dies!" He exhaled, crossing his arms over his chest. Quatre and Trowa's eyes had widened at his statement. 

"Hn." They all watched as Hiiro stormed out of the room in another one of his fits. Wufei once more caught the gleam of longing and disappointment in Usagi's eyes as she turned her attention back on Trowa. 

"Once more, who did this to you?" Usagi sighed as she settled back into her pillows.

"Relena Peacecraft." Trowa's sharp intake of breath signaled his anger. Yet his eyes nor his face allowed betrayed a single emotion. Nodding his finished sewing up her hand, placing a splint over her hand to keep it from moving and popping the stitches. Leaning forward he kissed her forehead before standing up.

"Watch over her Quatre while I'm gone. Wufei, you're coming with me." Wufei nodded before following his comrade out of the room.

Quatre sat looking at the floor, petrified of being alone and so close to her. How could he have fallen in love with her? She was their guardian angel and now a young woman who needed their help. He had to learn to push his feelings aside. Hadn't it always been like that? He'd told lie after lie, pretending to be an innocent child when in truth he was anything but. The façade he put on during the day would fall away at night, when the others were asleep or when he was alone. Being a pilot wasn't what he had wanted. He hated his life, his family and everything around him. The childhood he longed for was gone, as were his parents. It simply wasn't fair. And now he couldn't even pursue the one person he loved the most. She was untouchable, too pure and innocent for any of them to comprehend. And she was here because of them. A hand on his face startled him out of his thoughts as he looked up into ocean blue eyes.

"Please, don't cry." Her fingertips brushed away the tears he had unknowingly shed. No, no more. He didn't want to be weak any more. Reaching up he held her hand to his face, shutting his eyes as he found peace in her presence. She carried God with her wherever she went, which was one of the reasons he suspected the subtle change in each of his fellow pilots. Even after so many years he couldn't admit they were his friends, not yet.

Slumping over he placed his head in her lap, burying his face in her stomach as she sat against the headboard. He felt her fingers sliding through his hair and struggled not to tremble at her touch. Usagi had been the only person he had ever trusted and confided in. Those days she had spent with him had been the best days of his life, even if they were in the wake of his father's passing. When she had left he had been devastated. Every day he asked God to bring her back to him, to allow him one more moment with her. And as the time passed he realized he loved her. She was like him in so many ways yet she was also so different. He just couldn't get past that thought. Her impact on their lives was amazing. Wufei addressed her by her name, not 'onna' as he did with the rest of the female species. It was his unspoken way of saying he held her in high regards and respected her.

As Quatre took a deep breath he noticed that the entire time he had been crying she had been holding him. Hugging her waist he breathed into the fabric of her dress. She smelt of the wind, the sea and flowers. It was quite unique. Peace over came him as he laid there, her fingers still playing with strands of his hair. If he had his choice he would remain with her like this for eternity, in her arms where he was safe and cared for. No one had ever cared for him like she did. When he felt her shift he raised his head to look into her eyes and saw with surprise that she was crying and smiling at the same time. Stroking his cheek she smiled broadly, hiccupping once again. A small smile came to his lips as well as he gently pinched her nose. Usagi inhaled deeply before her cheeks puffed out and her lips puckered.

For about a minute they sat like that, Usagi slowly turning shades of red then purple and blue. Finally she released the breath in one big huff, her eyes focusing and un-focusing as oxygen leaked back into her brain. The two of them laughed, an unspoken joke having being shared. Suddenly the laughter came to a halt as Usagi felt Quatre's lips against her own. Shock overcame her as butterflies ran rampant in her stomach and chest. Just as quickly as it had happened it stopped and she found herself staring into Quatre's sea green eyes. His cheeks were flushed, as she was sure hers were.

"Usagi! Usagi are you alright?" Together they looked toward the door, their private moment once more having been stolen. Duo came bounding towards her, worry etched into his cheerful face. He pounced on the bed, taking her hand in his, Quatre having scooted off to the side as quickly as possible. 

"Duo, it's nothing." He frowned.

"Next time I see that spoiled brat I'm going to let her have a piece of my mind! How dare she even think of touching you!" Upon seeing the bandage on her hand his mood sobered up somewhat. "So Hiiro wasn't lying then. You're one of us now." With a solemn nod she replied. Without warning Duo wrapped his arms around her, towering over her seeing as how he was on his knees and she was practically lying down. 

"I'm so sorry Usagi. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry I blamed you. All these years I never took the time to think about it. You were trying to help us, to prepare us. I'm sorry." Tears streamed down the infamous 'shinigami's' face. Usagi held him as he broke down. Silently Quatre stood and walked out of the room. Now it was Duo's turn to catch up. Only Hiiro remained in this chain. 

Walking down the halls Quatre stopped by one of his many sisters' rooms. They never came to this mansion; he didn't even know why he bothered to keep their rooms. But he did, just in case one ever decided to drop by. Going up to the closet he rummaged for an outfit that would fit Usagi. Once he found it he laid it on the bed, leaving it for when Usagi was ready. After all, her blood stained dress wouldn't do any more. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he ran his fingers through his hair. What had possessed him to kiss her? Was he insane? She would never look at him the same way anymore. Again the tears took over, reducing him to the whimpering child he had been when Usagi had fist come to him. Why did it seem that the closer he tried to get to people, the further he was pushed away.

"God, please, I don't want to go through this anymore. I love her so much it hurts and I don't know what to do. Please, don't let me go through this alone!" With that he buried his face in his hands, the sounds of Duo's sobs across the hall muffling his own feeble cries. 


	8. Kidnapped

A/N: I am sooo sorry for the delay! I've had this chapter written for so long. The only thing keeping me from posting was my mother and the fact that I didn't know what the last sentence should be. Sorry if this disappoints any of you. This will be one of my longer stories, for this is just where the fun begins. ^-^

Morning came with a comfortable silence. Duo had left her room late that night so she awoke alone and oddly cold. As she went to pull the blanket closer she winced in pain when she moved her hand. Sorrow fell upon her as she remembered she was no longer allowed back in the kingdom of Heaven, at least for the time being. Her gaze rested on her injured hand. A few of the stitches were peeking out from under the white bandages, caked in her dried blood. Releasing a soft moan she thought back to the previous day, to all that had happened. Never in her wildest dreams would she have expected any of the pilots to act like this towards her. In all the years she had known them they had never come this close to anyone. Yet, they were just getting to know her and they already were clinging to her. Of course she felt honored but she also thanked God. If it hadn't been for Him she wouldn't have met any of them in the first place. 

And Hiiro, he was warming up to her. After the nights she'd spent trying to console him, get to know him, now he finally let her in. But she felt odd inside. When she had been his guardian she had been ashamed of the fact that she thought she was in love with him. Now that she was here, she might stand a chance. Then how come she didn't want it? Why was she feeling herself drawn to Quatre? Shutting her eyes she sighed, not wanting to question it. Things would work out in time. As she lay there, thinking, she noticed someone enter her room. Remaining silent she felt them come and lie down next to her, placing an arm around her waist and resting their face in the crook of her neck. Smiling to herself she moved her hand over theirs, startling them somewhat. 

"Good morning." He spoke softly, embarrassed that she wasn't asleep.

"Good morning Wufei." 

"You remind me of her." Usagi sighed, opening her eyes. She had avoided talking about this before, she supposed now was as good a time as any to straighten things out. Turning in his embrace she faced him, looking him in the eye. His gaze was still hard, but she saw a glimmer of hope shining in their depths. 

"But I'm not Wufei, and I never will be."

"I loved you first." She shut her eyes, blocking out the emotions. She didn't want them. She wanted to be back with God, where she didn't have to worry about any of this nonsense.

"But you can't Wufei."

"Why not? You're here now, aren't you? You're one of us now." Wufei's eyebrows nit themselves together in concentration.

"It doesn't matter, it would never work. You are like a brother to me Wufei, and I could never replace Meiran." He stared into her eyes, almost pleading.

"I started hating women the day she died. Not only because she couldn't defend herself, but also because you were the one who told me to love her. I loved her because you told me to and I wanted to please you. And you had been wrong. I hated you for it and I figured if I hated other women then I could release my anger. It only made it worse. Every time I cursed one of them I thought of you. Your smile, your grace, your beauty, everything I loved about you was what I was cursing them for. It hurt." Usagi smiled softly.

"I know Wufei, and I'm sorry. I didn't know she would die. But you have to understand, I could never love you like that, and I think you know it. You've always known it." His eyes became downcast.

"You love Yui, don't you?" Usagi's eyes widened in shock.

"Wh—why do you say that?" He sighed, pulling her closer and burying his face in her neck.

"Let me hold you, just this once." Usagi relaxed in his arms, gently holding him in return. His question startled her. A year ago she would have said yes, that she did love him. Now, she had to stop and think about it. It was confusing. When Quatre had kissed her, there had been a spark. Something inside of her had felt complete. She wanted to be with him again.

"Wufei…" He looked at her, smiling sadly. 

"Go ahead, I understand." Smiling she kissed his forehead. Getting up she grabbed a pair of sweat pants that were off to the side and a sweatshirt and ran into the bathroom. Once she was changed she came out to find Wufei gone. A part of her felt guilty yet another part told her to go and find the one she was seeking.

Running down the hallways Usagi could barely think straight. So many thoughts were racing through her mind at one time. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he did? What would the others think of her? It didn't matter in the long run though. She knew she had to do this, to find out for herself. But where would he be? Then it hit her. There was only one place he would be, the one place he always went to think. Smiling she dashed up a flight of steps, her feet carrying her blindly to her destination. When she neared the room she knew he was inside. 

Usagi came to a halt outside the door, catching her breath. There were so many things to sort out. Her relationships with each of the pilots, her future here with them, and how she was going to live here. But for the moment all she could think of was him. She prayed she would find her answer when she confronted him. It scared her because she was acting on impulse, something she wasn't used to. All of her actions had been planned, carefully made. Now she was running around like a chicken without a head. Silently she opened the door, peeking inside. And there he was, sitting there with his eyes shut, concentration written all over his features. Standing straight she walked into the room and shut the door behind her. He looked up as the door shut, surprise in his eyes. 

"Usagi, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?" He stood to greet her and she felt her heart race. It was now or never. 

Rushing up to him she caught him by surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gently she placed her lips on his, completely unaware as to how she was supposed to go about this. She'd never kissed anyone before, not like this. At first she was scared because he didn't seem to react. Then slowly his arms came around her waist, pulling her closer as he began to respond. It felt so right. A feeling washed through her, melting her heart in the process. It was love. Not a love as great as God's but a love that meant just as much. 

Quatre held Usagi in utter shock at first. His dream was coming true; she was here in his arms of her own accord. And to make it better she was kissing him. Gently he pulled her closer, not wanting to hurt her. Slowly he deepened the kiss, learning as he went along. His head was swimming with joy, tears unknowingly slipping down his cheeks. God had answered his prayer and given her to him. He was truly blessed. When they pulled away for air Usagi stared into his eyes.

"How did you know I was here?" 

"I know how you love to play the piano. Don't forget, I did watch you grow up." They smiled as he chastely kissed her once more.

"I love you Usagi, more than you'll ever know." She saw the tears in his eyes, heard the truth in his words. She wouldn't say how she felt just yet. Leaning forward she embraced him, sighing. All that was missing was being in Heaven, and she would be content for the rest of her life. 

Suddenly the windows in the room exploded, forcing them to the floor with a painful burst. Usagi and Quatre flew across the floor, landing against the opposite wall. They looked up as men in black came in through the now shattered windows, ignoring the flaming curtains and shards of burning wood on the floor. Two of them came to Usagi, gripping her by the wrists and dragging her to her feet. Before she had a chance to scream another man put a rag over her nose and mouth. Quatre watched as she went limp in their arms. 

"Usagi!" He turned to see Trowa and the other pilots in the doorway. Hiiro, Wufei and Trowa ran forward to attack the men, Hiiro carefully shooting at them so as not to harm Usagi. 

Duo knelt next to Quatre, frowning when he saw that he had been badly burned on the arm and broken his wrist. They turned when they heard a body hit the ground, stunned when they saw an unconscious Wufei propped against a wall. Hiiro was dodging bullets from a man who shot from the window while Trowa tried to get to Usagi. Quatre noticed there were six men in all. Two at the widows, two carrying Usagi and two fighting Trowa. Then, as suddenly as they had come they jumped out the window and were gone. They heard the sound of a helicopter as it picked the men up and flew away. 

Hiiro and Trowa scowled as they turned back to Quatre who was now struggling to stand with Duo's help. Trowa walked over to Wufei, who was just now coming around. The five pilots stood together, Quatre and Wufei leaning against the wall for support. They exchanged a knowing glance before slowly making their way down to the hanger. It was a long walk down to the basement, silence reigning between them. And it was another ten minutes before they reached the hanger where they would find Dr. J working on the latest adjustments to their Gundams. Dr. J looked up from his place at the computer where he was solving a few problems with the automatic homing system for the Gundams. When he saw the grave look upon their faces, Quatre's limp arm and Wufei's bruised face he knew what had happened. Standing he walked over to a safe and began to unlock it. Before opening it he turned to them.

"I take it OZ found her?" Hiiro growled low in his throat.

"Hn." Dr. J nodded before throwing black suits at them along with a gun for each. They looked at him with accusing glares. 

"I suppose the Gundams will be making another notorious entrance as the survivors of the war try to cause trouble once more." Quatre stepped forward, anger burning within him, shocking his comrades.  
                "You knew this was going to happen! You knew OZ was going to come after her! Why didn't you warn us so we could protect her?" Dr. J merely smirked.

"Because then you wouldn't be able to try out the Gundams." Quatre's eyes darkened. Pulling out the gun he aimed it at Dr. J, clicking the safety off.

"You sick bastard! How dare you use her as bait so you could experiment with your stupid Gundams!" Duo put a hand on Quatre's shoulder.

"Q-man, you don't want to do this. Don't kill him. That's not what Usagi would have you do." Quatre began to tremble, whether in anger or sorrow none could tell. 

"He deserves to die. Do you know what they'll do to her Duo?" He faced Duo, his emotions flooding his eyes. Duo didn't know what to do. Slowly he began to lower Quatre's arm, gently taking the gun from him as his shoulders slumped. 

"It will be alright Quatre, I promise.  We'll get her back and she'll be fine. Isn't that right J?" The doctor smirked, his coke bottle glasses glinting in the bright light of the hanger. 

"Be ready in four hours, the Gundams will be ready for take off then. In the meantime, patch up that arm of yours Winner, you certainly can't fight with it in that condition." Quatre's rage came to a boiling point as his head snapped up. Duo stumbled back as Quatre lunged forward, punching the old man square in the jaw. The man reeled back, plopping into his chair as he held his face, a look of shock upon his wrinkled features. Quatre then proceeded to storm out of the room, Duo and Wufei at his heels. Trowa and Hiiro glared at the doctor, remaining a moment longer. Trowa picked up Quatre's suit before walking to the door.

"I swear, if anything has happened to her, omae o korosu." With that he pulled his gun out of nowhere and shot. The bullet grazed the doctor's temple and landed solidly in the wall behind him. The remaining pilots walked out, following their friends to the infirmary. 

As Quatre walked he felt his rage seething. It had been a long time since he'd felt like this, years in fact. He wouldn't know what to do if he found out Usagi was hurt or worse, dead. That moment before the windows had shattered had felt like a dream. He had been tempted to ask Usagi to pinch him. If he lost her before he could get the chance to hold her once more he would rather die than live. Stumbling for balance he reached out for the metal wall nearest to him, nearly falling in the process. His head was dizzy from the pain and his fingers were slowly going numb. Just as he was about to fall he felt an arm wrap around his waist and lift him up as another person's arm wrapped around him from the other side. Wearily he looked up, tears shining in his eyes. 

"I didn't stop them. After all I've done in my life I couldn't even stop them from taking her." Trowa felt the pain in his chest as he saw Quatre begin to cry. He saw the softened expression on Hiiro's face as they carried their friend to the infirmary. 

"We'll get her back Q-man, I promise." Trowa looked quickly at Wing's pilot, glad that his bangs were hiding his surprise. But he had to agree. One way or another they were going to get her back. 


	9. Guardians for the Guardian

A/N: You're all going to hit me at the end of this chapter but oh well. And I'm not taking suggestions on whom to bring back because I already have my people chosen, sorry to say. Thanks for your patience in waiting for this chapter. TO be honest, I forgot about it. ^-^ I've been writing for FP.com lately and FF.net seemed to slip my mind. lol (hides behind her desk) Thanks again for all your support!

"Relena patched us through to Treize. Hopefully he'll be willing to help us this time around." Duo pressed the speakerphone button on the console, leaning back in his chair as he removed the headset. The others stood closely around him, listening as they were taken off hold. 

"So, the infamous Gundam pilots have called. What brings me to having the pleasure of speaking with you?" Quatre turned and walked a few feet away before leaning against the wall to listen. His wrist was in a cast, held up by a splint. Wufei glanced back at him, his head looking odd seeing as how it was wrapped in gauze and other bandage type products. 

"We need your assistance in locating a friend of ours." Treize grinned into the headset he was wearing. He knew exactly who this 'friend' was. She had been all over the circuits since she had dropped out of the sky. Leaning back he put his fingertips together, toughing his index fingers to his chin.

"You mean Miss Tenshi Usagi? (A/N: last name first, Japanese style)" Wufei stepped towards the speaker. 

"Yes, now tell us where she is you filthy pig or I'll rip your heart out through you're a—." He was abruptly stopped as Trowa covered his mouth. 

"Do you know where she is?" Treize smirked when he heard Trowa yelp in pain from a wound undoubtedly given by Chang. He was a temperamental young man. The sounds of a mild struggle could be heard over the intercom. 

"At OZ headquarters no doubt." Hiiro cool voice was laced with anger when he spoke, another thing that served to amuse the ex-pilot. (A/N: Can someone please be so kind as to tell me what he flies and what Milliardo flies?)

"Why did they take her Treize? And what dealings do you have with them now?" 

"My dear old friend Yui. I see you are still the only level headed one in the group." Quatre spun around on his heals, his face red with anger. Was he implying that he was less than sane? Just before he could yell Duo was pulling him back, clamping a hand over his mouth in a fashion so he wouldn't get bit. 

"Answer my questions."

"Very well then. I have no dealings with either side; I have been and will remain neutral. As for why they took Miss Usagi, it is for experimental purposes. They wish to know where she came from, whether or not she is a threat and other such trivial matters of war. Oh, that and they want her so that they'll have leverage over the Gundam pilots." His last words were spoken nonchalantly, as if he were discussing what kind of pet his girlfriend might have bought. 

All activity in the room came to a halt. Wufei stopped attacking Trowa and was now sitting on his torso, his neck in his hands. Trowa's hand remained entangled in Wufei's hair in which he had been pulling, the other at the base of his neck. Quatre stopped struggling to get out of Duo's grasp while Duo found himself placed in a complex situation. His arms were twisted behind his back and one leg was up over Quatre's shoulder and around his waist to keep him in place. Removing themselves from whatever position they were in the pilots quickly assembled around the console.

"What?" Trowa's voice was low, holding so much fury that the pilots felt it radiating from him. Treize sighed.

"I'm afraid your little 'friend' as you put it won't live very long under OZ's care. They will use her to get to you and when they have what they want they shall dispose of her."

"What does OZ want?" Duo took his seat once more in front of the speaker, leaning forward in anticipation to hear the answer.

"Miss Peacecraft's maps on each existing OZ revamp camp as well as the blueprints to each and every new mobile suit that the Preventors have been remodeling. At least, that's what I believe. They might just want to get rid of you once and for all, I'm not quite sure." They heard amusement in his voice. Quatre pounded on the console, speaking for the first time since they had left the hospital wing.

"Damn it Treize this isn't a game! If we don't get Usagi back unharmed I will hold you solely responsible! You knew what they were planning and yet you didn't warn us! You're as bad as those filthy pigs that call themselves scientists!" The look on Treize's face would have made Duo laugh had he been able to see it. 

His eyes were wide, almost frightened. The pilot of Sandrock, the meek one who would have been better off working for Relena herself was yelling at him. His voice had dripped venom so deadly that he was sure he would have been pinned against the wall had they been face to face. He had learned long ago that it was dangerous to anger the gentle pilot for his wrath was immeasurable. Sitting forward he flipped open a book on his desk, searching the maps that were meticulously drawn inside. It was his own way of keeping OZ in his sights. 

"I believe that Miss Usagi would most likely be kept in a place that you would least expect. It's where they're making the newest modifications to their next attempt at an uprising. Personally I believe they think your friend has a special ability that would enable them to power their latest creation. It's a Gundam unlike any other. The laser cannon they plan on installing must be powered by an unknown source. It's more than likely that they plan to use her to power the Gundam. The only problem would be that if she isn't what they're looking for, she could die if they put her in the machine." Quatre was out of the room before anyone could speak. Duo opened and shut his mouth a few times before getting up and running after his friend.

"Thank you Treize, we'll be in touch." Treize blinked as the connection was cut. Had Quatre cursed just then? Shaking his head he turned his chair around to face the glass wall behind him. From his viewpoint he could see the city below him, lights twinkling in the dusk hours. He suspected it couldn't be much later than noon where the pilots were. Secretly he wished they would find Miss Usagi. If they didn't that meant OZ would be back. And that meant he'd have hell to pay. 

Quatre was downstairs and in his Gundam before any one could protest. The workers around him were shouting to one another to disengage the machinery around it that had been double-checking the latest installations. Quatre's face was set in a determined scowl as he turned Sandrock on. Duo and Wufei were the next ones to jump into their suits. What puzzled them was when Quatre had changed into his uniform. They were struggling to put theirs on whilst prepping their Gundams for take off. Hiiro came dashing into the room with Trowa by his side, both in their black suits. Once inside their Gundams they turned on the communication system so that their face was visible to all the other pilots. 

"Headquarters is now located on Colony L8 (A/N: don't know if it exists or not, and at the moment I don't particularly care ^-^)." Trowa's face appeared as well and he stared intently at Quatre.

"Can you make it Q?" Quatre felt gratitude towards his friend. He seemed to be the only one who cared about his well being at times. Trowa was most certainly a true friend in his heart. Nodding heartily he smiled.

"Sure. After all," He pointed upwards, "I've got God on my side." There were murmurs of agreement from all except Hiiro. His vid-link cut off as they all burst out of the hanger. 

Usagi groaned lightly as she sat up. Her head was throbbing and as she touched it she winced. There was a large lump on the side of her head. Just from incidences in the past she knew OZ was holding her. Her hand throbbed and she noticed it was in a new bandage. It was more like a glove now, exposing her fingers though. Leaning back she shivered when she came in contact with cold cement. A pang of fear hit her when she realized this was almost exactly like the situation Duo had been in with Wufei. What if they were to cut her air supply off? Now that she needed air she wouldn't survive if they did. Voices from outside her cell made her sit in silence, fear surrounding her.

"I'm telling you she's in there! Where else would they put her? It's not like they value her more than the pilots or anything." For some reason the loud, boisterous voice sounded familiar. 

"Well I happen to think they would treat her better, more like Miss Peacecraft perhaps." The first voice made a grunting sound before she they stopped in front of her door. A third voice joined in.

"Well, she's our new assignment so we have to guard her carefully. That means we must work together." This new voice seemed much calmer than the first did. 

"Fine." The two other voices spoke at once before there was a collective sigh. Usagi was startled as, instead of the door opening to let them in, they just walked through it. They each wore white, silken robes with golden trim, just as she had. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw their faces, mirroring their own looks of shock. 

"Cosmos!" The three angels that had stepped into the room uttered her name in unison. The first angel fell to her side, clutching Usagi to her lithe frame. Usagi's arms wrapped around her, taking in every detail. Her hair was short and sandy blonde colored. She had gray-green eyes and was very tall. 

The voice of the second angel belonged to a male with violet-blue eyes and long, silken black hair that seemed to be violet in certain light. His hair was pulled in a low ponytail that reached his knees. An earring hung from his left ear, barely covered by his long, messy bangs. The third person was slightly tall and had a soft, angelic face with cornflower blue yes. His long, pale blonde hair was pulled back into a long ponytail as well, reaching his knees. His long bangs were swept to the side of his face, making his almost white skin seem tan. Usagi's mouth hung open as she held the first angel at arms length, looking at her face.

"I don't believe it! Haruka, Seiya, Yaten…what are you three doing here?" Seiya smirked, crossing his arms.

"We were sent to protect you, believe it or not." Yaten looked over at her, his eyes holding something foreign. Walking over to her he knelt down, his wings folding behind him so as not to hit Haruka.

"Everyone is saying that you're no longer one of us." His voice was soft, almost hurt. "Is it true?" The three angels held their breath as they awaited her answer. Lowering her head she ignored the solitary tear that made its way down her face.

"Yes, it's true." Yaten sighed, taking her in his arms. The four of them had been very good friends in Heaven, helping one another with their assignments. It shocked the other three to find out that their leader was no longer one of them, but a mere mortal. This new information made their task seem so much more important than it had minutes before.


	10. The Battle Begins

A/N: I'm so, so sorry for the wait you guys. This chapter was near impossible to get out. I've been working on something I have over on fictionpress, and I kinda forgot about this. Onegai. ^_^' Anyway, here's the next chapter. And a special thanks to all of you who kept reviewing and encouraging me, it means a lot to me. 

Usagi sat next to Yaten while Haruka and Seiya paced the room. They had been arguing on a way to get her out without anyone noticing for nearly an hour. Sighing in frustration Usagi looked down at her hand, frowning when she saw that blood had seeped through. She wanted to get out and with Seiya and Haruka fighting that wouldn't happen any time soon. Shutting her eyes she leaned back against the wall, warding off the nausea that crept over her. She could never go back, not until she died here. But she didn't want to die. The pilots had taken her in with open arms, welcoming her into their midst without questions. There had been the issue that she was an angel, but they had still taken her in. She could have never met them before in her life and she was sure they would have accepted her. 

"No! We can't do that! If it were anyone else, anyone but her, then I'd do it! You know that!" Seiya was yelling at Haruka and had drawn Usagi out of her thoughts. 

"It's our only option! She's stronger than you credit her for Seiya!" Haruka was in Seiya's face now, annoyance clearly visible upon her lightly tanned face. Usagi frowned and stood up, ignoring the fatigue that flooded her body. She'd never felt this weak before. 

"Stop it! Both of you! You've never treated me like this before so don't start now!" Yaten looked up at Usagi through his almost white bangs. She was still the same person he remembered. 

"But Usag—." 

"No! Enough! All I want you to do is get me out of here!" Haruka smirked as Seiya sighed in defeat. "Now, what was the plan?" 

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Usagi unconsciously pressed herself against Yaten as he stood, holding her breath as she heard the footsteps approaching. The metal bolts were heard as they rolled out of their socket, the beep of the security card slot sounding faintly beyond its barrier. A man entered the room, two guards standing in the doorway behind him. 

"Time to go Miss Usagi." Fear unwillingly displayed itself upon her face as he gripped her arm, dragging her out of the room. Haruka, Seiya and Yaten watched in silence as she was taken, determined looks upon their faces. 

"Where are you taking me?" The man handed her over to the two guards and she found herself being held in a bruising grip by both arms. The man in front of them chuckled, sending shivers down her spine. 

"To our boss of course. He wishes to test his newest Gundam with you as its pilot." In her head she smiled. She'd been around the pilots long enough to know exactly how to fly a Gundam. As they turned a corner to enter a secluded room she could see her three friends following them at a steady pace, Haruka in the lead. Little did she know just exactly what she was in for. 

"So, you're the girl who possesses the strength to pilot my Gundam?" Usagi stared at the back of the leather chair, her heart beating furiously in her chest. True, she knew her friends were near to protect her, but she was human. If things got too bad, she could be severely hurt. 

"If that is what you think, then yes." The man in the chair chuckled, turning to look at her. His face was vaguely familiar, from where she couldn't tell. It was obvious by the wrinkles on his face and the weary droop to his eyes that he was considerably older than the others. 

"I've been waiting for this day for quite some time." His black hair was slicked back against his head, his mustache thinning miserably. There was a glint in his eyes, one she recognized. With surprise her eyes widened.

"General Septem!" His grin was sinister as she gaped in shock. 

"I'm surprised you know who I am. But yes, I am he. And you, my dear, are the key to my success." Usagi furrowed her brow in defiance.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" General Septem played with a pen between his fingertips. His expression was distant, as were his eyes.

"Years ago I modeled a Gundam unlike any other. It was big, it was fast, and it was strong. However, it required an energy source that was rare. Now it's nearly impossible to obtain. All I need is to power this Gundam once to destroy the other five, and my pathway will be cleared. My army has been growing strong, and I have many advanced mobile suits that don't even require a pilot. By installing an artificial intelligence ship into each one I've created the perfect machines."  
                "Why not use that chip for the Gundam?" His beady eyes landed on her once more and she cringed.

"Ah, but I have. As I said, all I need is the power source. A metal that is so rare now that the only place to find it is in a museum. Even those quantities aren't enough. I used most of the source when I was testing it, never imagining that I'd run out." 

"What is it?" 

"Silver oxide. By combining certain chemicals with silver I can create an energy so strong it's barely containable." Usagi felt her heart rate slow as a wave of relief passed over her.

"Then I'm sorry to inform you that you've wasted your time. I don't have what you are looking for." Septem smirked, standing to his feet while folding a sheet of paper into a tiny square.

"Again, you are wrong my dear. You see, this source that I require is within you." Usagi's eyes widened in disbelief. "See?" She watched numbly as he took her injured hand in his, unwrapping it so that the wound was exposed. Applying pressure the edge he gently reopened it just the tiniest bit. When a drop of blood surfaced he quickly caught it on the square of paper. Usagi watched him hold it to the light. She was surprised to see that when the light touched it, the blood became translucent and almost glittered. 

"What…?" 

"That, sweat heart, is the silver within your blood. You have several of the chemicals that will provide for my fuel. However, there is something within your system that adds to it. I'm almost positive that it will make my Gundam indestructible." He grinned once more, frightening her. In fear she began to back up, stumbling over her own feet.

Haruka and the others exchanged worried glances, unsure of whether or not it was time to interfere. When Usagi narrowly escaped the grip of one of the guards Yaten felt his heart burn. His eyes flared like rubies, his calm form dissipating as his true form was revealed. In place of the small, petite angel was a fierce, God fearing warrior. His robes were white as snow, a band of shining bronze wrapped around his waist with a sword dangling from the side. His sandals became bronze and bronze bands appeared around his wrists. His face was hidden by a glow of blinding white light, only his eyes shone through. At his outburst the others transformed as well, looking the same as he. There was barely a discernable difference between the three. Usagi gaped at them, ignoring the way the soldiers looked at her. They couldn't see what she was seeing. Only on rare occasions had she seen her friends enter their warrior forms. They liked to stay simple and wore what could be called a 'human disguise' most of the time. Even when they had shown themselves, Haruka had been the first to show. For Yaten, the quietest and most humble of them all, to show himself first was a shock. 

"What are you staring at? Let's go!" One of the guards reached out to grip her arm and nearly succeeded. Yaten gripped his wrist the moment he was about to touch her, giving her enough time to get away. 

While Usagi took the chance to get away she glanced back to see her friends causing trouble for the guards. They were tripping over one another, having trouble with their weapons, and unable to open the door when a breeze came and slammed it shut. Her freedom was short lived as she soon found herself in the arms of yet another OZ soldier. Picking her up he slung her over his shoulder, carrying her down the hallway. Her struggle to get away was halted when the man's grip became bruising. 

"I have Miss Usagi, General." The hangar was dark, a single beam of light over head shedding the only light. Desperately she tried to see what they were going to do to her. Before she could say or do anything more, a rag was placed over her mouth. Startled, Usagi tried to back away and was held in place by the man who had her over his shoulder. Her body went slack after a moment, numb even to her own mind. 

"Place her inside." Scared senseless she could only watch as they placed her body in what must have been the cockpit of the Gundam. "I want her secured, so that even if they manage to ground it, she'll never escape." 

General Septem's gaze was harsh and unforgiving. Usagi wanted to scream, to call her friends and let them know where she was. Would the pilots get there on time? Would they know where to look? Where were Haruka and the others? Had they given up on her? As her arms were lifted over her head and locked into laser cuffs a tear escaped her eye. Her legs were spread as her ankles were locked into place as well. It wasn't that she was afraid of death. She would have much rather die and be back in Heaven at any moment. It was the fact that she didn't want to feel the pain. If they tortured her, she would never make it. Numbly she watched as they put some sort of IV needle into her arm, and her blood began to slowly leak into it.

"Now, you see that tube?" Her eyes were the only things capable of moving as she looked at him. "That tube feeds your blood into a vat of pre-mixed chemicals. It goes slowly so as to use only what is necessary. Besides, we don't want you to fall asleep, do we now? I want you to be awake to witness the destruction of those Gundam pilots you call friends." Usagi could do nothing more than cry. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into. If they tried to save her, it would be their end. 

"Up there, that's the abandoned colony Treize was talking about." Duo smirked as they approached, the faces of his comrades appearing on the screens to the sides of him. 

"Duo we must do this cautiously." Quatre had reverted back to his humble self. After his outburst he had become too worried to feel any other emotion. Duo stuck his tongue out at everyone before turning on his thrusters and rushing into the atmosphere. The other pilots sighed in exasperation. 

"Just because that baka has a cloaking mechanism he thinks he's invincible. Honestly, what a fool." Wufei shook his head in disgust, lowering his thrusters as they neared the base. OZ was most likely expecting them, so there was no point wasting fuel to rush to the ground. 

"Do you think she's alright?" Trowa looked at his screen, hearing Quatre's quiet, desperate voice. A smile crept upon his features.

"Yes, I do. She's strong Quatre; you must give her credit. Look what she's dealt with so far." Hiiro's face suddenly popped up on all their screens, his face deadly serious. For a moment the pilots were reminded of when they fought in the war, and how they had been then. It had been over two years since any of them had even touched their Gundams, yet once they were behind the controls it felt as if no time at all had passed. 

"I'm picking up a heat signal, and it isn't Duo. Look ahead." Immediately all eyes were turned to look into the vastness of space. Coming up from the base was a Gundam unlike any they had ever seen before. It was white in color, with all shades of blue. It held no cannons, lasers, guns, or any such weapons. 

"What is it?" Wufei leaned forward, straining to get a better view. As they watched the hands of the Gundam before them began to glow. Pulling back Hiiro flipped several switches, preparing for battle.

"I believe it's our ticket back into commission." 


	11. Bated Breath

A/N: It's about time I updated, wouldn't you say so?? lol Well, tell me what you guys think. If you like it, I might have another chapter for you by next week. - Thank you all once again for your patience and support, it really means a lot to me. Be blessed!

Usagi's movement came back little by little. She soon learned that struggling would only weaken her further, the restraints nearly unbreakable from the inside. Several scientists were running around, and soon she could hear the whir of the engines as they began to power up. To think, her blood was powering this awful machine. How had this happened? How had they figured out that her blood contained silver? How was it possible to live with it running through your veins? She was frightened and alone, and there was nothing she could do. In a matter of hours the Gundam pilots would be no more, and it would all be her fault. And soon she'd follow them, having failed to protect them. Was this really what God had had in store for her when He'd let her go?

"Preparing for launch. Gundams sighted North, southeast, heading for sector nine. Counting down in three, two—." The Gundam she was in began to rumble slightly as it was piloted up and out of the hanger.

"General," A new voice sounded over the intercom. "One of the Gundams is no longer in sight. It seems to have simply vanished into thin air." Usagi smiled softly to herself. Duo never was one to follow orders.

"Forget about it. I want G-7 out on the field, now." She wanted to fall to her knees and cry her heart out. Why had God placed her here? What had she done? A sob ripped itself from her throat as she hung her head in defeat. In the back of her head she could hear the voices telling her what a failure she was, that she was just as bad as Lucifer, that's why she'd been thrown out. That thought alone tore her heart to shreds. No, she couldn't be. She wasn't like that pride filled demon.

"God, don't leave me!" Her hoarse cry rang out in the spacious cockpit of the G-7. Sobbing until it hurt she ignored the beeping of the control panels. Vaguely she heard voices coming from it, but didn't care. Light flickered across her face as the video communicators blinked to life.

"I believe it's our ticket back into commission." Usagi looked up through her tears and saw the blurry face of Hiiro. His voice had come out of nowhere, clear as a whistle.

"Hiiro…" He couldn't see her; he didn't know it was her piloting the Gundam. Suddenly the faces of Wufei and Trowa appeared as they discussed how to attack her. Where was Quatre? He had to be there with them, the radar was showing a fourth Gundam.

"I can't establish a link with the other pilot. There's some sort of block on the system." Trowa was pressing several buttons and she could hear the buzzing of the laser swords. Tightly she shut her eyes, blocking out their voices. She didn't want to hear them when they screamed, didn't want to see their faces as they died. Her body shifted as the Gundam lurched forward in attack. This wasn't happening; they just couldn't die. She had just joined them; she didn't want to leave them this soon. Wearily she allowed her body to go limp, her mind blocking everything but the steady beat of her heart.

00000(A/N:they wouldn't let me put in a sign to indicate I'd changed scenes...how rude...lol)

"Darn it, where could they be keeping her?" Duo snuck through the halls of the new OZ base, searching for Usagi. He'd searched all of the tops security rooms and so far they'd all been empty. Were they expecting him or something? Pausing in a hall that was dark due to construction on the lighting, he leaned against the wall. He hoped and prayed that his friends were holding up without him.

"You won't find her here." Whirling around he held his gun up in defense, ready to shoot at whoever had spoken. To his surprise he saw no one.

"Who are you?" Out of the shadows he saw two silver shapes slowly making their way towards him. As they got closer he saw the forms of a strong young woman and a tall young man. The woman had sandy blonde hair and the man had a long, ebony ponytail that trailed down his back. Both were dressed in elegant robes of white with gold trim, like Usagi had been wearing. Their wings were folded behind their backs, large and fierce. He noticed that they held their hands in front of themselves in surrender.

"We are her friends. They took her away to pilot their newest Gundam." Duo's eyes widened.

"And how do I know I can believe you?" Haruka sighed, lowering her hands. Seiya followed suit, standing slightly behind her.

"She was our leader. Would you believe us if I told you I know about Solo?" Slowly Duo lowered the gun, unsure of what he was hearing. But no one could know about Solo except for Usagi, or God or someone from up there. He'd died before anyone could put him on record, and Duo hadn't even had a name back then. Choking down the steadily growing lump that was growing from the sadness of the memories he forced himself to remain strong.

"Where is she?" Seiya smirked as Haruka continued. She always did know how to negotiate.

"They've sent her into space already. Our other friend, Yaten, is with her. I can tell you right now that they are going to need you. The battle has already started." Duo's eyes widened as he turned on his heal to get back to his Gundam. Pausing, he looked over his shoulder to see if Usagi's friends were coming with him, only to find they weren't there. There wasn't a single trace of them. With a chill running down his back he continued to race for the corridor that would lead him outside. The lives of his friends depended upon him now. Usagi's life most of all.

00000

"Usagi? Usagi, are you alright?" Groggily Usagi opened her eyes, feeling as if she had been hit over the head with a hammer. Through her blurred vision she could see blonde hair around a petite male face. A soft smile came to her lips.

"Quatre…" Yaten frowned slightly as he tried to undo her bonds.

"No Usa, it's me, Yaten." Touching her face he was shocked to find that she was freezing cold. Glancing around he was able to find a monitor on how much 'fuel' they had left. He was shocked to find that it was almost gone. She was slowly dying. While the Gundam battled her friends, their cries echoing throughout the cockpit, her life was being sucked from her veins.

"Don't let them die Yaten… Save them first… Please…" His eyes turned to her and darkened, his spirits dropping greatly. Holding back a cry he ran to her, desperately trying to find a way to get her out.

"Hold on Usagi, I'm going to get you out of here." When he could find to way to break the bonds on her wrists and ankles he lowered his head with a sigh. "Lord, please help me to free her. I can't do it alone."

Tears escaped his eyes as he stood there, pleading for the Lord's help. As he prayed, trusting and believing, he found his prayers answered as they always were. He could feel the Lord's power settling upon him as he gripped the steel brackets at her feet once more. With a flash of light he pried apart the thick pieces of metal creating the laser beams, the screeching sound of metal being stretched filling the cockpit. The pieces fell to the floor with a dull clang, the other anklet soon to follow in the same manner. Reaching up he repeated the process with the laser cuffs on her wrists. As Usagi fell into his arms he gently removed the IV from her arm, tearing a piece of his robes to stop the bleeding. He looked up as he heard a faint whirring sound in the air.

"It's stopped moving. Do we continue to attack?" Trowa's voice reached them and Yaten on the panel before him, looking at each panel that captured the image of the pilots. He could see them all except Quatre. Hiiro scowled, pressing several buttons. Yaten's eyes widened a fraction as his mind put two and two together. The whirring was beginning to get louder. That sound… That was Wing Zero's twin buster cannon coming to life.

"I say we destroy it for good." The look on his face was one he had not seen since the days of the war. In a way he was glad Usagi couldn't see it either. Raising the cannon he pressed several more buttons.

"Guys! Wait!" His head snapped in the other direction as Duo's screen popped up. Was he too late? Shutting his eyes he gripped Usagi's fallen body in his arms, asking for the Lord's protection.

_God… Protect us in this hour of our darkest need…_

00000

Quatre sat in his Gundam, watching as Deathscythe Hell came barreling up from the colony and through the empty pockets of space. Why was Duo telling them to wait? This was their enemy. Once they passed this obstacle they'd be that much closer to getting Usagi back. Their friend, their guardian angel… His love. He watched as Hiiro went to pull the trigger, Duo's words suddenly reaching his ears.

"Don't shoot it! Usagi's inside!" Duo's strained and panicked voice sent a paralyzing chill down his spine. His heart felt like it had just been torn to shreds as he heard those words. Time seemed to move in slow motion as he watched the events unfold before him, unable to do anything. He was weak, he was incompetent and he had failed yet again. Usagi was about to die… and there was nothing he could do to stop it.


End file.
